I Remember
by Salem Navy
Summary: Another Twilight postep. Everyone's thoughts on a terrible loss of a wonderful woman. I had to get it out of my system... one more time. COMPLETE
1. Special Agent Caitlin Todd

**Title: I Remember**

**Rating: PG-13 (minor language warning)**

**Spoilers: Twilight**

**Disclaimer: Damn DPB... unfortunately right now, he owns it all.**

**I had to do one more story for "Twilight", just to get it out of my system.

* * *

**

_**Kate's POV**_

"Oww. I just got shot at point blank range DiNozzo. What do you think?" I moan as I lie on the ground, a pain shooting through my chest.

"You're not going to be going to pilates class tomorrow?" Tony replies. I have to hand it to him... never a loss for the sarcasm.

"Ouh... ugh." I groan slightly as Gibbs and Tony pull me up off the ground. That's as close to death as I want to get for awhile.

"Protection details over Kate," Gibbs says. Thank God. Protecting his ass is harder than it seems. Jumping in front of a bullet... not the smartest thing I have ever done, but at least it will keep me on his good side for a few weeks.

"You did good," Tony compliments me. I am in shock for a moment.

"For once... DiNozzo's right," Gibbs agrees. Damn, two compliments in less than a minute. I am definitely on a roll today.

"Ah huh! Wow. I thought I'd die before I ever heard a compli..."

Then it's over. Everyone says that right before you die, your life flashes before your eyes, but mine didn't have time. You never hear anyone mention that happening... dying to quickly to relive your best days. I didn't know it was coming. Totally a surprise to me I have to say. At least that bullet to the chest I saw, but this one... I thought we were all safe.

There isn't even enough time for me to say the one thing I want to, not that it would've made a difference. Admitting how I feel on my deathbed... he wouldn't have time to retaliate. I try so hard to push the words out, but I can't see anything. Well, I can see myself, but I am not myself. I am outside of my body, staring into my empty eyes and waiting to wake-up. This is all a horrible dream. I wasn't ready to die yet... I guess I have no choice.

Good-bye.


	2. Chief Medical Examiner Dr Donald Mallard

_**Ducky's POV**_

Caitlin lay blankly on my autopsy table. Death... something I dealt with everyday, but never before had it hurt me so much. She was an asset to the team, that there was no doubt, but a friend... that is what we all considered her. I knew the only reason Tony came to work everyday was to see her, to see our dear Caitlin. I think we all woke up in the morning to see her.

I held the scalpel above her body, preparing to make the y-incision. It was routine for all postmortem examinations, but I never liked doing it if I already knew the cause of death... pointless really. I wouldn't have, but being the giving person she was, Caitlin was an organ donor. Her parents chose to have me do the autopsy because they didn't want some stranger slicing open their child. I was going to beg them to have someone else do it, but the looks of forlornment on their faces caused me to change my mind.

Another innocent person lie before me on the cold steel. It reminded me of the time Caitlin had felt so much guilt for killling an innocent man. We all tried so hard to comfort her in her time of need, but being as strong willed as she was... she had to recover on her own.

I knew how she felt, being drained of her blood. It had happened to me before and she had been there for me through it all. Mearly a few hours before I was lying on an examination table, she had told me everything was going to be okay. I wanted to trust her words; she was so beautiful it was hard to believe anything she said was a lie. At least she had made it in time to save my life. Unfortunately, no one had been able to save hers.

Pressing the scalpel against her skin, I began to slowly tear apart what we had left of Special Agent Caitlin Todd.


	3. Special Agent Timothy McGee

_**McGee POV**_

I sat on my couch in front of my television as I realized that I hadn't been there to see it all and deep down, it hurt me that I wasn't there to see Kate that one last time. Although she hadhelped Tony bug me almost every day, she had truly been one of the sweetest people I knew. Past-tense... never pretty.

The first time I saw Kate, I had been scared to death of her. Then when she found me under her desk... whew! I really never looked up her skirt; well, not purposely. I thought I was going to die when that happened. Thankfully, she wasn't as mean as I thought she was and she had spared me my life... and my manhood. But I came close to losing my ear.

Kate had this smile, that could light up a room and she always used it, even when she was trying so hard to be pissed off at me or Tony. It never worked. She always cracked. Plus, she had this way of making the rest of us smile right along with her; surprisingly, even Gibbs.

I didn't know Kate as well as everyone else, but I still felt a pain in my chest when I thought of her. A great person through and through, then all the sudden... gone. Taken away from us all just like that. As unfair as it was, we were going to have to learn to accept it and I had.

Picking myself up off my couch, I moved over to sit in my wooden chair; my typewriter on the desk before me. At first my fingers moved slowly over the old keys and then, as more memories and adventures flooded my mind, my fingers began to move more rapidly.

In the Line of Duty: Caitlin Todd

By: Timothy McGee

She deserved a great story, one that portrayed her as the hero she truly was and I was going to write it for her.


	4. Senior Field Agent Leroy Jethro Gibbs

_**Gibbs POV**_

I sipped my black coffee and sat solemly at my desk. I wanted to hear the normal noise of the office, but with Kate gone, who was Tony supposed to argue with? Their bantering was gone and with that came silence. Pure and deafening. I had always longed for this peace and relaxation, but with the price I had to pay, I would give it all back. I needed the screaming, yelling, laughing, tattling... I needed it all. It was like a part of my day. Almost as neccassary as my coffee. It was an addiction and without it, I was crumbling.

I hadn't shed a tear. I had to be strong for my team, show them that life goes on... even though Kate's wouldn't. Everytime I felt tears sting my eyes, I would stubbornly hold them back and wipe the single one with my sleeve, before it had a chance to fall. Losing a friend was never easy. It wasn't supposed to be, but never before had it been this hard.

I stood up and walked over to her space. Cleaning out her desk was one of the most gruesome punishments of my life. It showed me a side of Kate that I had never seen. In her little corner were all her personal things... things that I was not meant to see, but I did. Of course there were the female things that scared the hell out of me, such as tampons, pads, mascara... I quickly closed that drawer, writing a mental note to myself to get those things later. Then there was her file drawer. Full of tons of papers and thorough reports of crime scenes and victims. I scanned over a few more things and then I noticed her sketch pad. I almost opened it, but realized that it wasn't my place. I was close to Kate, but I knew that Abby or Tony deserved this more. I would save it for one of them.

Quickly, I ran a hand through my silver hair. God, there were so many memories. My favorite being the time Kate thought I was either firing her or making her go under cover as Tony's wife. Her face... priceless.

Then I remembered seeing her after Ari had kidnapped her. I had been so relieved. No. Why did I have to think of that one? It brought back the worst memory of them all... watching her die... instantly before my very eyes.

I swear I will kill that bastard.


	5. Forensic Specialist Abigail Scuito

_**Abby's POV**_

Sitting in my lab, I could almost feel her presence. I glanced over as the clock on my wall flashed 1:26... AM. I refused to leave. Leaving meant that when I came back tomorrow, everything would be to real. Kate would really be gone. I didn't want that, but I knew it was true. I wasn't really sure how sitting in front of my computer was supposed to help bring her back, but it would. No matter what, I would find a way. She hadn't deserved to die and it wasn't fair.

Slowly, tears began to glitter in my eyes and flow down my cheeks. I wiped each one away as it fell, but gave up when I began to sob non-stop. Everything was clear... every memory seemed like yesterday. Every time I shut my eyes, I saw her face. I was tired, but I knew what sleep would bring... more memories, more tears and more sadness. I wasn't ready for that yet. I wasn't ready to accept the fact that in two days, they would be burrying Kate six feet in the ground. Why was it always six feet? Kate deserved special treatment... five feet. I would make sure to ask.

Out of the corner of my eye, I could see a picture of me and Kate when we had went to that get-away spa. Her smile was so real, not fake like it usually is when people have their pictures taken. We had been laughing at God knows what.. oh yeah, I remember. That man in the towel had been hot and being the daring person I was, I "accidentally" grabbed the corner and woops... there he had been, buck naked. Not really a bad sight, but the look of shock on Kate's face had caused me to laugh and then she began to laugh. It was the uncontrallable laughter that brought tears to your eyes. Breathless yet relaxed, I had quickly appologized and casually asked him to take our picture. To my surprise, he didn't refuse.

Beside our picture lay the hat I had bet McGee twenty bucks I could get her to wear. It had real sentimental value now, I would never let it go. I would never let go of all the memories we had together. I would never let go of my best friend, Kate Todd.


	6. Special Agent Anthony DiNozzo

_**Tony's POV**_

I sat by her casket. It was covered with roses... red and white ones. She had once told me that they were her favorite. By the power of suggestion, her mother and father had agreed to use them instead of the yellow tulips. I never liked tulips. Roses, they were a different story. Fair, beautiful, sweet, to the point... all qualities I thought Kate had possessed. She deserved a gorgeous ceremony and that is exactly what she had gotten.

I was the only one left; everyone else had already gone... including Abby. I never knew Abby cried, but apparently she does. I think she had shed more tears than any of us. I had yet willed myself to cry. It would only conclude that she was gone for sure, conclude that she wouldn't be coming back. When I first saw her body fall, I just stood there in shock, unable to move or breathe. Her normal puppy brown eyes had lost their luster, turned a lighter chestnut. I had watched as her face went pale and the blood around her head just became more and more. At first I didn't believe what I was seeing, but when I touched her skin, it was cold and dead. That is when the puddles of water had started to form in my eyes. I didn't blink for what seemed like forever because I knew when I did, it would cause a tear to fall and crying was a sign of weakness. I wasn't weak.

"I don't want you anywhere near my feet." Her voice echoed in my mind as I remembered how I had taunted her all the way to isolation. Teasing her had become like a part of my job. It was fun, but I never let it go to far. I never let it go far enough to hurt her.

Images from a few days ago flashed through my mind; that snake curling around Kate's leg. I loved how she had begged me to help her. For once, she was like the damsel in distress. Kate wasn't afraid of guns, fighting, terrorist attacks or even Gibbs, but she was afriad of snakes. I had wanted her to be happy with me so much that I lied to save my own ass. For a second she seemed like she forgave me. Thank God she had kicked me in the chest or else her and McGee would be on one of Ducky's autopsy tables. "She was there anyway DiNozzo," I reminded myself.

The freshly dug dirt lay in a large pile to the left of her casket. Five feet, just like Abby had requested. "Dare to be different Kate," is what Abby had whispered to her best friend before she walked away. It hurt to see the whole team falling apart like this, but what could I do? What could any of us do? Except mourn.

I grabbed a rose off of her casket and held it tightly in my hand. I wanted to squeeze it, so that it too would be lifeless like Kate, but I had enough of death. It followed me everywhere I went and I was tired of it. Instead, I placed it on her headstone which I now realized had a picture of her on it. Her face was perfect in a small heart. I could see the life in her smile and in her beautiful face... to bad it was gone. Running my eyes over her grave stone, I began to read the two descriptions. Everyone had agreed that she needed more than one.

_"Semper Fidelis"_

Clearly that idea had come from Gibbs.

The other was more personal and sent a sadness sweeping over me.

_"A child of God with a heart of gold. We all hold her tightly in our memories and even tighter in our hearts. Her smiling face brought joy to our lives everday. Although she is gone, she will never be forgotten."_

For a moment it felt like Kate was still there, like she wasn't lying lifeless in a coffin, but instead standing beside me... telling me to quit being so sad. I couldn't, no matter how hard I tried. My heart was broken and there was no way to fix it because she was gone. It never got to tell her how I felt and that is what started the water works. For the first time since Kate died, I began to cry. Tears pouring down my face, leaving me sad and hollow inside.

I will always love Caitlin Todd.


End file.
